Gyaku?
by Nazuki Reinuza
Summary: Selama 2 hari ini Gazel, berubah sifat jadi suka tersenyum...Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman-temannya? Penasaran? Ayo baca...  V, gomen kalo jelek dan aneh...


**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

Warning : **Shounen Ai**(dikit sampai tak terasa(?)), **Typo** yang hampir ada disetiap kalimat, **OOC**, **Gaje**, pembatas cerita huruf Hiragana dan cara membacanya untuk kesenangan Author akan bahasa Jepang (banget), dll.

Rated : K+/T-(T kurang?)

Chara : Suzuno Fuusuke/Gazel, Nagumo Haruya/Burn, Kiyama Hiroto/Gran, Midorikawa Ryuuji/Reize, Saginuma Osamu/Desarm, dll.

**Gyaku?**

Di sebuah tempat yang bernama _Sun Garden_, tinggallah anak-anak yang disebut-sebut sebagai Aliea. Namun meskipun sering disebut Aliea sebenarnya anak-anak disana hanya anak-anak biasa seperti yang lainnya, yang membedakan Aliea hanya diberi kekuatan khusus dari batu meteor yang jatuh, lalu dipakai untuk memperkuat diri dalam bermain sepak bola.

Kehidupan di Sun Garden juga terlihat normal seperti biasa, tapi pada suatu hari hal yang aneh datang tiba-tiba.

**(****あ ****= a ****い ****= i ****う ****= u ****え ****= e ****お ****= o)**

Sore hari di _Eiria Gakuen _tepatnya jam 3.50 sore…

Seorang anak dari Aliea berambut hijau diikat _ponytail_ dan bermata _onyx_ yang merupakan kapten dari tim _Gemini Strom_, sedang berjalan santai di sebuah lorong di _Sun Garden_. Meskipun jalannya santai, namun ekspresinya tidak santai sama sekali, Dia terlihat sangat lelah. Setiap berjalan Dia hanya mendengus dan terus menguap lebar.

"Hoaampphh…" menguap lebar "kenapa musti aku yang harus mengirim surat ke Kantor Pos? Kan yang lain juga lagi nyantai tuh! Padahal aku sudah lelah karena latihan sepak bola tadi huuuhh…" anak lelaki itu hanya bisa mengeluh dan mengeluh, padahal tugasnya mengantar surat ke Kantor Pos atas suruhan Hitomiko-_nee_ sudah dilakukannya tadi.

Lalu, tiba-tiba datang sesosok anak lelaki seusianya namun rambutnya berwarna perak dan matanyapun berwarna hijau toska dan merupakan kapten dati tim _Diamond Dust_, dan ketika berpapasan…

"Hai, Reize," sapanya lembut dan tersenyum lembut juga.

Orang tadi yang disebut Reize hanya membalas "Hai juga, Gazel," Dengan nada capek.

"Aku duluan ya?" kata lelaki beriris hijau toska itu sambil tersenyum lembut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Reize hanya mengangguk saja dan tidak mempedulikan karena sudah terlalu lelah. Setelah yang bernama Gazel itu pergi, mata Reize terbelalak.

"A-apa? Apa tadi aku salah lihat, Ga-Gazel te-tersenyum?" kata Reize tak percaya. Lalu Reize pun berlari untuk menemui seseorang dan untuk menanyakan sesuatu yaitu 'Apa yang terjadi dengan Gazel' pikirnya dalam hati.

**(****か ****= ka ****き ****= ki ****く ****= ku ****け ****= ke ****こ ****= ko)**

BRAAKK

Reize menggebrak pintu kasar, semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung tampang ekspresi heran. Di dalam ruangan itu tampak Gran yang sedang minum teh begitu juga dengan Desarm, lalu seorang cowok berambut merah yang dikepalanya ada sebuah tulip(?) bermata kuning menyala atau kita sebut dia Burn, yang masih sibuk dengan bermain _game_ PSP ditangannya hanya acuh mendengar pintuk didobrak, tidak seperti Gran yang langsung menyemburkan tehnya ke muka Desarm.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan Gran?" marah seorang cowok berambut hitam diikat _ponytail_ yang ternyata adalah Desarm. Reize hanya _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"_Gomennasai_, tadi aku kaget." jawab Gran _innocent_. Desarm hanya berdecak kesal mendengarnya, karena memang pada dasarnya Dia sendiri juga kaget.

"Ada apa Reize? Kenapa kau menggebrak pintu dengan kasar?" tanya seorang berambut merah dan bermata hijau a.k.a Gran. Reize tak merespon dia hanya cengo dan diam.

"Reize?" tanya Gran lagi namun sekarang volume suaranya lebih Ia tinggikan.

"Ah? Eh? Apa?" Reize balik nanya. Semua orang langsung _sweatdrop_, begitu juga Burn yang sedari tadi sibuk kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Dasar _baka_! Tadi kau menggebrak pintu dengan keras! Jadi kenapa kau melakukan itu, mengganggu tau!" ketus Burn dan mulai kembali berkutat dengan PSP-nya lagi.

"Oh iya, apa kalian tau sesuatu tentang Gazel? Aku rasa dia sedang sakit deh?" Reize bertanya. Mendengar itu Burn kembali menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan mulai berwajah serius.

"Tidak! Dia tadi kan main bola, jadi mana mungkin dia sakit." sanggah Burn lalu bermain _game_-nya lagi.

"Bukan sakit badan! Tapi sakit," mengehela napas, semua langsung berekspresi ingin tau "sakit stress mungkin." lanjut Reize. Semua orang langsung tertawa mendengar hal yang diucapkan Reize. Merasa diejek Reize langsung cemberut.

"Hahaha…, mungkin Dia stress karena tidak jadi _Genesis_, ck dasar yang begituan aja bikin stress huh!" ketus Burn dan mulai beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu. Gran menatap sinis Burn.

"Bukan itu Burn!" bentak Reize sambil menahan Burn diambang pintu.

"Lalu apa?"

"Di-dia ta-tadi tersenyum lembut padaku, bahkan menyapaku duluan." jujur Reize.

Hening…

Tak ada yang berkata apapun, semuanya diam, tak ada yang bersuara, dan masih mencerna(?) kata-kata Reize tadi.

"_NANIII_." teriak Gran, Burn juga Desarm(?) bersamaan dan serempak dengan histeris.

"Kau, bercanda kan?" Gran meneguk ludah paksa.

"Aku tak bohong, kalau tak percaya ayo kita selidiki!" saran atau lebih tepatnya perintah Reize pada teman-temannya. Gran dan Burn sudah menyetujuinya dengan mengangguk tapi Desarm…

"_Sumimasen, watashi wa_ tidak bisa ikut _desu_(?)," menghela napas "banyak urusan." Kata Desarm. Semuanya mengagguk karena mereka sudah mengerti, bahwa Desarm itu adalah tim yang paling berlatih keras dibanding tim yang lainnya. Maka Gran mengangguk untuk persetujuan Desarm tidak ikut.

Saat itu juga Reize, Gran, dan Burn pergi untuk menyikilidi err menyelidiki Gazel…

**(****さ ****= sa ****し ****= shi ****す ****= su ****せ ****= se ****そ ****= so)**

Gazel sedang latihan dengan timnya _Diamond Dust_ di salah satu lapangan yang ada di _Eiria Gakuen_. Teman-teman satu timnya Gazel sangat bingung dengan sikap kaptennya yang berubah 180 derajat.

Waktu istirahat…

"Oke semuanya latihannya diselesaikan dulu, besok kita lanjutkan lagi karena hari ini sudah sore." kata Gazel sambil berwajah ceria dan senyum pepsodent. Semua orang ditimnya langsung bergidik ria melihat sang kapten yang bersikap seperti kerasukan. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka berbisik 'apa Gazel-_sama_ kesambet ya?' dan dijawab 'jangan bicara seperti itu! Tak sopan!'.

"_Ha i_." jawab semua tim serempak. Sementara tim _Diamond Dust_ membubarkan diri, Gran, Burn dan Reize memperhatikan Gazel dari kejauhan.

"Wah, kau benar Reize, Gazel sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lebih menakutkan dengan senyuman yang seperti itu." ucap Gran sambil bergidik ria. Burn hanya terpaku melihat Gazel yang berubah sikap, sedari tadi Burn hanya melihat gerak-gerik Gazel, bahkan sampai tak berkedip pemirsa sekalian tak berkedip(?). Tak sengaja Gran melihat Burn yang sedang melihat Gazel dengan tatapan aneh dan mulai menyeringai lebar.

"Ehem…" dehem Gran sambil menyikut ke arah Burn. Tapi anehnya Burn tidak merespon sikutan Gran dan tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Sementara itu Reize yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai melihat ke arah Gazel lagi.

"OI!" bentak Gran pada Burn. Akhirnya Burn tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai menatap tajam Gran.

"Tak usah berteriak kali!" ketus Burn sambil menyilang tangannya di depan dada.

"Habis dari tadi kau tidak merespon!" bentak Gran tak mau kalah.

"Terserah aku donk!"

"Dasar pemarah!"

"OI! Berhenti! Gazel sudah tak ada di lapang tau, ayo ikuti lagi! Dan jangan bertengkar lagi, ingat itu!" bentak sekaligus perintah Reize. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh keduanya. Lalu Gran teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, tunggu! Menurutku membuntutinya secara bersama-sama tak akan ada hasilnya, lebih baik kita kilidisi err selidiki per orang secara bergantian, bagaimana?" saran Gran.

"Ide bagus, aku setuju." jawab Reize semangat.

"Baiklah, pertama dimulai dari…"

**(****た ****= ta ****ち ****= chi ****つ ****= tsu ****て ****= te ****と ****= to)**

Gran POV

"Haah, aku yang nyaranin, aku yang dapat giliran pertama tak adil." Gumamku sambil berjalan-jalan mencari Gazel "aku tak beruntung deh hari ini."

FLASHBACK

"Baiklah, pertama dimulai dari…kau!" Gran menunjuk ke arah Burn. Burn kaget tidak terima dan mulai emosi.

"Enak aja, aku tidak mau! Kau saja yang duluan!" sanggah Burn.

"Eh? Tidak bisa, kan aku yang nyaranin." potongku tak mau kalah.

"Tapi aku—"

"Stop!" potong Reize "mending kita _jankenpo_(*) saja." saran Reize. Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk _jankenpo_.

End Gran POV

1, 2, 3…

"_Jan..ken..po_!" kata mereka bertiga bersamaan. Hasilnya Burn dan Reize menunjukkan _pa_(*), sedangkan Gran menunjukkan _gu_(*). Melihat itu ekspresi Reize dan Burn langsung berubah senang. Reize dengan tersenyum lembut sedangkan Burn menyeringai.

"_Oretachi wa yokatta ne_." kata Reize semangat. Gran hanya bisa mengehela napas panjang karena Dia jadi orang yang pertama yang menyelidiki keanehan Gazel. Dan Gran pun pergi untuk mencari keberadaan Gazel.

"Semoga berhasil!" teriak Reize dari kejauhan.

End FLASHBACK

Gran terus berjalan sambil tengok kanan tengok kiri, berharap Ia menemukan Gazel tapi nihil Ia sudah berkeliling selama 15 menit untuk mencari Gazel namun tetap saja belum ketemu. Gran lalu memutuskan untuk mencarinya dikamarnya berhubung hari sudah sore dan akan segera malam. Tapi mata Gran menangkap sesosok orang berambut perak di sebuah taman. 'Ah! Itu dia.' pikir Gran.

"Gazel?" tanya Gran santai (meski dalam hatinya sangat was-was).

"_Etto_…_nan desu ka_?" tanya Gazel dengan tersenyum lembut. Mata Gran terbelalak kaget dan langsung bergidik 'apa-apaan senyum itu uuhk menyeramkan.' batin Gran. Melihat ekspresi Gran yang seperti ketakutan Gazel malah celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuat Gran takut, karena merasa tidak ada siapa-siapa, Gazel pun bertanya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seolah melihat hantu?" Gazel bertanya dengan tampang polos nan lugu.

"Ti-tidak ha-hanya mencarimu saja kok, katanya Burn dan Reize ingin bertemu dengan mu." bohong Gran pada Gazel. Tanpa pikir panjang Gazel menganguk dan mereka berdua pun pergi dari taman itu 'hmm…diintrogasi 3 orang lebih baik.' licik Gran sambil menyeringai tipis.

**(****な ****= na ****に ****= ni ****ぬ ****= nu ****ね ****= ne ****の ****= no)**

Sementara itu Burn dan Reize sedang membuat pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan pada Gazel, tapi hasilnya buruk. Burn sudah beberapa kali mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, tapi tetap saja Ia bingung mau tanya apa. Sedangkan Reize, Dia sedang bertapa ala Shikamaru di anime Naruto dengan tangan yang dibuat lingkaran dan duduk bersilang sambil memenjamkan mata. Burn _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Reize 'Kayanya dia terlalu sering baca komik Naruto.' batin Burn dan mulai berpikir lagi soal pertanyaan tadi.

KRIEET

Suara pintu dibuka. Dan tampaklah sosok orang yang membuka pintu tersebut, ternyata orang yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah Gran yang sedang menyeringai. Tunggu menyeringai pikir Burn, tidak jangan-jangan Dia membawa Gazel…dan tepat sekali sekarang muncul sesosok lagi dan ternyata sosok dibelakang Gran itu memang Gazel yang sekarang sedang tersenyum lembut.

Burn POV

'_NANII_' jeritku dalam hati, '_ma-masaka_! Di-dia Gazel _masaka_! _Demo_ dia memang Gazel, tapi kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu? Apa dia memang stress seperti yang dikatakan Reize? Apa Dia kesamber petir? Atawa katinggang batu gede?(?) Atau Dia orang yang menyamar jadi Gazel seperti di Naruto?. Aku terus berpikir dan berpikir, sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah ada di depanku dengan senyuman 'maut'nya.

"Kenapa kau bengong begitu?" tanyanya lembut namun terdengar agak dingin. Pertanyaan itu sontak membuatku kaget dan malah menelan ludah. Aku bingung harus jawab apa ya?

"Tidak kok! Cuma lagi kepikiran sesuatu," jawabku asal. Tapi raut wajah Gazel seolah mengerti dan aku bersyukur Dia bukan orang yang tipenya menintrogasi lawan.

End Burn POV

Sementara itu Reize masih bertapa dengan gaya yang seperti itu. Lalu Gran menghampirinya dan menepuk pundak Reize.

"Tak usah seserius itu," Gran tersenyum lembut. Mata Reize terbuka mendengar ucapan itu, dan akan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Gran, tapi diurungkan niatnya karena melihat ternyata Gazel sudah ada disana.

"Hai lagi Gazel!" sapa Reize sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hai lagi," balas Gazel sambil tersenyum juga. 'ini tak bisa dibiarkan, harus tanya langsung,' pikir Burn.

"_Etto_…Gazel? Kenapa hari ini kau bersikap tidak seperti biasanya?" Burn meneguk ludah paksa.

"_Himitsu_," ujar Gazel enteng karena dalam hatinya berpikir bahwa pasti teman-temannya sudah tau hari ini hari apa.

"He?" semua langsung masang ekspresi heran. Burn langsung cemberut dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan sedikit esmosi eer emosi.

"Ah ya! Aku pergi dulu ya? Mau mandi dulu," ujar Gazel lalu keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Reize dan Gran yang mematung dan saling menatap heran, dan seolah Gazel lupa atas perkataan Gran di taman tadi.

"Rencanaku gagal," bisik Gran pasrah. Reize kaget.

"Apa maksudmu gagal? Kau sengaja membawa Gazel ke sini untuk diintrogasi bertiga kan? Dasar tak tanggung jawab!" ketus Reize sembari meninggalkan Gran yang diam tak bergerak 1 cm pun dan langsung menggebrak pintu dengan kasar 'aku sudah susah payah berpikir rencanaku gagal semua gara-gara si Gran itu! _Baka_!' pikir Reize dalam hati.

"Wuaah Dia marah," Gran bergidik ria merasakan aura Reize yang masih ada di ruangan itu meskipun Dia sudah tak ada. Tapi setelah itu Gran mendapat ide yang bagus, lalu Gran mengejar Reize dan mulai membisikkan rencananya.

"Wah rencanamu hebat," kagum Reize. Sementara Gran hanya menyeringai.

"Kita jalankan rencana ini besok,"

**(****は ****= ha ****ひ ****= hi ****ふ ****= fu ****へ ****= he ****ほ ****= ho)**

Gazel berjalan santai menuju ke kamarnya, meskipun tatapannya pada saat ini datar sekali, tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berpikir 'Kenapa semuanya bersikap seperti biasa ya?' pikir Gazel dalam hati.

**(****ま ****= ma ****み ****= mi ****む ****= mu ****め ****= me ****も ****= mo)**

Burn menggebrak pintu kasar dan begitu masuk ke kamarnya dia langsung menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya dengan kasar, sepertinya Dia sedang emosi sekarang, wajarlah Dia memang orang paling emosian diantara kapten-kapten lain di _Eiria Gakuen #di Atomic Flare. _

"Dasar! Baka! Sudah aku tanya baik-baik malah menjawab sesimpel itu dasar! Apanya yang berubah? Dia sama saja seperti dulu," Burn bicara sambil menekan kepalanya ke bantal jadi tak ada yang bisa mendengar ocehannya. Burn tercekat Dia sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi dan mulai menyeringai lebar.

"Berubahmu masih belum sempurna, maka dari itu, aku akan terus menyelidikinya,"

**(****や ****= ya ****ゆ ****= yu ****よ ****= yo)**

Jam 18.30 malam

Seusai mandi, Gazel segera menonton acara TV kartun yaitu Spongebob Squarepants, Gazel memang orang yang dingin tapi dia entah kenapa suka sekali melihat Spongebob yang tayang di TV 2 kali dalam 1 hari, yaitu pagi-pagi dan malam hari. Gazel sangat semangat dan sangat antusias sekali melihat episode Spongebob yang judulnya '_Best Day Ever_' karena dalam pertama mainnya Spongebob bernyanyi, jadi Gazel juga ikut bernyanyi tapi dalam hati tentunya. (_It's the best day ever…best day ever…^^V_).

Jam 19.00 malam

"Hmm…sudah selesai, besok liat lagi ah," gumam Gazel lalu mematikan TV-nya.

Tok tok tok

Mendengar suara diketuk "Siapa?"

"Ini aku Clara, Gazel-sama saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam," ucap orang yang menyebut dirinya Clara. (nah _Reader-san_ jangan mencontoh untuk makan pada jam 19.00 Ok! Tidak baik untuk kesehatan)

"Oh…iya nanti aku menyusul," jawab Gazel.

**(****ら ****= ra ****り ****= ri ****る ****= ru ****れ ****= re ****ろ ****= ro)**

Suasana di ruang makan tampak tenang tidak seperti biasanya yang ribut akibat pertengkaran Burn dan Gazel yang tidak henti-hentinya berdebat. Burn tak terlihat, sepertinya Dia sedang malas untuk makan bersama. Suasana hening sampai…

"Hai minna!" sapa Gazel yang baru datang dengan tersenyum lembut yang membuat semua orang bergidik.

"Hai," balas Reize singkat. Dan acara makanpun dilanjutkan dengan keheningan seperti tadi.

**(****わ ****= wa ****を ****= wo ****ん ****= n/m/ng/N)**

Keesokan harinya adalah hari Minggu, dan seperti biasa Gazel menonton acara Spongebob lagi tapi kali ini episodenya sama seperti episode yang kemarin, dahi Gazel berkerut untuk berpikir 'Hari ini juga harus berekspresi ramah lagi,' batin Gazel lalu mematikan TV-nya karena acara favorit-nya sudah selesai, dan setelah itu Dia pun kembali ke lapangan untuk berlatih seperti biasa.

**(****が ****= ga ****ぎ ****= gi ****ぐ ****= gu ****げ ****= ge ****ご ****= go)**

Gran dan Reize sedang berada di depan kamar Burn, ingin sekali mereka mengetuk pintu tapi mereka sangat takut untuk sekedar melakukan hal itu. Gran dan Reize hanya saling melirik, menandakan 'Kau yang ketuk!' dan dijawab 'kau saja,' mereka berdua terus seperti itu sampai ada orang yang menyapa mereka.

"Gran-sama, Reize-sama ohayou," sapa seseorang berambut putih tulang dan bermata hijau toska yang sekilas mirip dengan Gazel, tapi kalau dilihat lagi, Dia mempunyai sebuah garis bekas luka di matanya "maaf, sedang apa Gran-sama dan Reize-sama berada di depan pintu Burn-sama? Apakah ada masalah?" lanjutnya bertanya dengan nada dan bahasa yang kelewat formal alias sopan.

"Ah? Kau Heat, tidak apa-apa kok! Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan Burn saja," Reize menjawab sambil nyengir.

"_Etto_…Burn-sama tak ada di kamarnya, Dia ada di lapangan, saya disuruh kesini untuk mengambil sesuatu di kamar Burn-sama atas perintahnya," ucap orang tadi yang Reize sebut namanya Heat sambil _sweatdrop._

Gran dan Reize saling menatap heran. "Oh begitu ya? _Arigatou_," jawab Gran dan langsung pergi bersama Reize untuk menemui Burn di lapangan. (meski dalam hati mereka malu sekali gara-gara kejadian tadi, untung cuma Heat doang coba kalau banyakan pasti malu berat Gran dan Reize karena tertangkap basah sedang berdiri di depan pintu yang tak ada orangnya)

**(****ざ ****= za ****じ ****= ji ****ず ****= zu ****ぜ ****= ze ****ぞ ****= zo)**

"Oi! Burn!" teriak Gran dan Reize bersamaan. Burn langsung berhenti berlatih dan mulai berjalan mendekati Gran juga Reize.

"Ada apa?" tanya Burn dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Ayo kita selidiki Gazel lagi!" bisik Gran pada Burn.

"Kemarin juga gagal, apalagi sekarang,"

"Jangan nyerah secepat itu, aku punya rencana lain,"

"Haah rencana apa lagi?"

"Kali ini pasti berhasil, aku yakin 100%,"

Burn mendengus mendengar kata terakhir Gran, karena Dia sudah berpikir semalaman untuk membuat rencana, tapi percuma Dia tidak punya ide. Karena tak ada pilihan lagi akhirnya Burn mengangguk tanda Dia setuju. Gran tersenyum.

"Baik rencananya adalah…" melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri takut ada Gazel setelah merasa aman "harus ada salah satu dari kita untuk terus berada disampingnya untuk mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan Dia bersikap seperti itu, aku tau ini hanya masalah sepele, tapi bagaimanapun juga Dia adalah teman kita, siapa tau dia punya masalah yang menyebabkan Dia berubah ekspresi seperti itu atau Dia stress gara-gara tidak menjadi _Genesis_—"

"Stop Gran! Kok malah nyambung kesana, lanjutin yang bener!" sargah Reize. Burn sweatdrop.

"Jadi siapa yang seharian akan terus bersamanya?" tanya Burn malas. Gran menyeringai dan mulai menunjuk kearah Burn. Burn melotot.

"A-aku? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" sanggah Burn.

"Kau yang paling dekat dengannya, jadi berhentilah untuk menolaknya, atau kau mau Gazel terus tersenyum ramah seperti itu? Kalau aku sih tidak mau iih seram," tukas Gran. Burn memalingkan wajahnya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Gran tadi, kalau masalah ini dilanjutkan maka Burn yakin pasti tim Raimon tak akan takut dengan tim _Eiria_.

Burn menutup mata sejenak untuk berpikir, setelah beberapa menit Ia membuka matanya dan berkata "Baiklah akan kuselidiki," Gran dan Reize tersenyum.

"Semoga berhasil Burn," ucap Reize semangat 45.

**(****だ ****= da ****ぢ ****= ji ****づ ****= zu/dzu ****で ****= de ****ど ****= do)**

Gazel baru selesai latihan, dan sekarang Ia sedang duduk santai di kursi cadangan sambil mengayun-ngayunkan kakinya yang kelelahan dan mulai menatap langit 'Kenapa hari ini juga orang-orang tidak berubah?' pikirnya. Gazel menutup mata untuk merasakan semilir angin yang menimpa rambutnya dan membuatnya bergoyang-goyang.

"Jam segini sudah istirahat, dasar!" Gazel membuka matanya seketika mendengar suara familiar itu namun detik berikutnya Ia langsung tersenyum.

"Aku lelah, memangnya tidak boleh istirahat ya?" tanya Gazel halus. Burn menarik napas 'ni orang polos banget lagi,' pikirnya.

"Tanding,"

"Tanding?"

"Ayo kita tanding sepak bola!" Gazel berpikir sejenak 'Burn bersipat seperti biasa haah, kalau begitu…' batin Gazel.

"Maaf, aku lelah, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan?" saran Gazel sambil berbinar-binar.

"A-apa? Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya, mau kan?" Burn memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing 'ni anak jauh banget dari sipatnya, dia ini seperti sipat kebalikannya,' Burn menghela napas.

"Baiklah, mau kemana?" jawab Burn lesu. Karena Burn sempat berpikir jika aku harus terus bersamanya lebih baik aku turuti saja keinginannya, lalu disaat yang tepat tanyakan apa sebab Dia bertingkah seperti ini.

"Jalan-jalan keluar, ke taman misalnya," Burn tersentak, tak mengira Gazel akan berkata seperti itu karena itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sipat asli Gazel, tapi karena Burn juga penasaran dan memang hari ini Dia bebas akhirnya…

"Ok! Kapan?"

"Sekarang," Burn mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan Gazel untuk ke taman 'apa tak apa ya? Tapi inikan namanya juga terbalik,' pikir Gazel. Di lain pihak 'semoga rencana ini berhasil,' pikir Burn dalam hati.

**(****ば ****= ba ****び ****= bi ****ぶ ****= bu ****べ ****= be ****ぼ****= bo)**

Sementara itu ternyata Reize dan Gran menguping dibalik lapangan itu, dan mulai menyeringai lebar.

"Ayo kita introgasi sekali lagi," bisik Gran. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Reize.

**(****ぱ ****= pa ****ぴ ****= pi ****ぷ ****= pu ****ぺ ****= pe ****ぽ ****= po)**

Burn dan Gazel sekarang akan bergegas untuk pergi ke taman walau Burn masih belum yakin apa hal ini bukan mimpi. Ketika sampai di depan pintu, di sana sudah ada Gran dan Reize yang menatap Burn dan Gazel dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya itu.

"Gazel," kata Gran.

"Ya,"

"Maaf sekali, boleh tanya?" kali ini Reize yang berkata.

"Ya," lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama dengan nada yang sama dan senyuman yang sama pula.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Reize dan Gran bersamaan.

"Maksud?" Burn mendengus.

"Sikapmu, _baka_!" ketus Burn karena sudah tak sabar akan kelemotan Gazel.

"Eh? Seharusnya aku yang nanya! Kenapa sikap kalian tak berubah?" tanya Gazel agak sedikit dengan nada tinggi. Semuanya langsung diam dan tak mengerti apa yang Gazel ucapkan.

"Untuk apa kami berubah sikap?" Reize balik bertanya.

"_Etto_…bukankah hari ini…hari…kebalikan?" kata Gazel terputus-putus.

"Kebalikan?" kata semuanya minus Gazel serempak.

"Emang ada?" Gran bertanya.

"Ada di film Spongebob, dan Squidword yang bilang kalau hari ini adalah hari kebalikan,(*)" kata Gazel polos. Mendengar itu Gran, Reize, dan Burn langsung _sweatdrop_ dan bergubrak ria. Lalu Reize teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi, kemarin kau juga berubah sikap kan?"

"Kemarin episodenya sama dengan yang episode yang ditayangin tadi pagi," Reize bengong. Gran cengo, sedangkan Burn…

"Hahahaha…kamu sering liat film Spongebob? Itu kan acara buat anak-anak, dan apalagi kau meniru hari kebalikan yang ada di film itu? Dasar sebenarnya seberapa bodohkah kau ini, mana ada hari kebalikan baca kelender donk!" maki Burn panjang lebar sambil cekikikan.

Gazel langsung cemberut dan berpikir. Memang hari kebalikan di kalender itu tidak ada, tapi jangan ketawa sampai segitunya kali, dasar. "Ya, aku salah dan maaf atas sikapku itu," kata Gazel dingin dan dengan ekspresi datar yang ahh cool banget. Reize berhenti bengong.

"Tapi boleh juga tuh hari kebalikan, di mana kita selalu dingin, di hari kebalikan kita jadi ramah, patut dicoba tuh," saran Reize. Hening semuanya berpikir dan mulai mendapat jawabannya.

"Baiklah aku putuskan hari ini adalah hari kebalikan, yang akan ada dalam 1 tahun sekali," kata Gran bijak.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu yang memutuskan?" sanggah Burn.

"Kan aku ketua _Genesis_,"

"Huuh dasar!" kata Burn tak terima, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh yang lainnya karena itu adalah sipat asli dari Burn yaitu tak mau kalah.

Setelah hari itu, semua berjalan normal seperti biasa meskipun banyak hal-hal aneh yang terjadi.

~**おわり**~

~Selesai~

(*) _Jankenpo_ : sejenis permainan hompimpah di Jepang yang menggunakan kertas, gunting dan batu saat menggunakan tangang untuk suit dan yang kalah biasanya harus nurutin kata-kata si pemenang dengan berkata _acchimuuite hoi! _Kalau draw katakana _aiko_ bukan Akio(?).

(*) _Pa_ : Bentuk gunting dalam permainan _Jankenpo_.

(*) _Gu_ : Bentuk kertas dalam permainan _Jankenpo_.

(*) _Choki_ : Bentuk batu dalam permainan _Jankenpo_.

(*) Hari kebalikan di Film Spongebob itu memang aslinya ada, dan di episode itu Squidword jadi pengganggu kayak Spongebob karena Squidword ingin menjual rumahnya untuk menjauh dari Spongebob, tapi kata si yang akan menjual rumah, rumah yang akan di jual harus bersih dari tetangga-tetangga yang mengganggu tapi sebaliknya Spongebob, Patrick dan Gary berubah jadi Squidword yang membuat pusing si penjual karena terlalu banyak Squidword dan akhirnya rumah itu tak jadi dijual. (maaf penjelasan film-nya kurang, selebihnya nonton saja sendiri ya! Itu juga kalau diputar lagi film-nya hehhe…XD)

**Spongebob Squarepants bukan milik saya.**

Gazel : (siap-siap ngeluarin _Northern Impact_) "Apa maksudnya dengan Spongebob heh?"

Vhia : "Ya tak apalah acara Spongebob kan Fav adek saya," (santai)

Burn : "Hahaha…bagus-bagus terus siksa ckckck," (tertawa terbahak-bahak)

Vhia : (bingung) "Lho bukannya dibelain malah ditertawain?"

Burn : (sadar) "Oh maaf, ya?"(sok _cool_)

Gazel : "Iya deh,"

(Gran dan Reize tiba-tiba nongol tak diundang)

Gran : "Nah gitu donk! Pasangan yang baik harus seperti kita," (bangga)

Reize : (_blushing_)

(sedangkan Burn dan Gazel hanya bisa saling menatap heran atau…)

Vhia : (menghela napas) "Jangan pedulikan yang di atas yang penting bilamana banyak kesalahan saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya," (tersenyum ^^V) Atas perhatian dan kerjasama yang baik dari Saudara saya ucapkan terimakasih (Hei! Itu kan salam penutup surat Niaga(? )maklum saya kan anak Administrasi Perkantoran di SMK N 1 XD). Satu lagi gomen kalau terlalu banyak pembatas cerita, itu dikarenakan karena banyaknya jumlah huruf Hiragana jadi disesuaikan.

~**ありがとう ございます**~


End file.
